


Of Alphas and Omegas and Midterms

by JamesTheParleyShipper



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I swear I wasn’t high when I wrote this, I’m so excited to write this, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut, ao3 deleted my first chapter once so now I have to rewrite it, i love newtmas so much, just incredibly sleep deprived, newt and Aris are roommates, oh yeah, omega bonding, so much bonding, teresa and Harriet are roommates, theyre like a family, this is gonna be my first fic with smut woot woot, thomas and Minho are roommates, winston and Sonya are roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesTheParleyShipper/pseuds/JamesTheParleyShipper
Summary: I suck at writingI’m too gay for maze runnerI’m too gay for canonSo here u go





	Of Alphas and Omegas and Midterms

Thomas resisted the urge to tap his foot, as it was currently resting to the gas pedal.

“Aren’t you nervous, Tom?” Teresa asked. 

“Yeah, Thomas,” Aris piped up from the backseat. “It’s our first day of university. You have to be nervous!”

“I am nervous. I just don’t show it in barbaric ways like you two.”

“You just don’t show it, period.” Teresa grumbled, picking at her nails. 

“Shut up, or I’ll make you sit in the back with Aris.”

She faux gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

“He would.” Aris assured her.

Forty minutes of chatter and threats later, they pulled into the parking lot of the university.

Aris grabbed his bags and headed straight to his room, while Teresa helped Thomas with his bags first. The dorms here were separated by second gender, not boy/girl.

Thomas growled loudly at any alpha who sent a second glance at Teresa while they made their way through the crowded halls to his room. As soon as they reached the door, however, the overwhelming scent of an omega in heat hit them both. Thomas fumbled for his key before he and Teresa burst into the dorm.

A sweating blonde omega boy was tied to the fridge with a scarf, while a larger Asian boy pushed a scent immunizer into his nose. Thomas pushed aside the urge to raise his eyebrows (scent immunizers were rare and expensive; each one had to be specially made for a specific omega’s scent. Thomas knew, he had two, one for Aris and one for Teresa so he could bring them food and water when their eyes turned black and they couldn’t take care of themselves. It had taken him five months of saving, meaning two synchronized heats where he had to nearly torture himself to bring them food and water, and both of them were still in awe that he had actually gotten them.), and asked the larger boy, “can we help?”

The boy turned to them in surprise, the white clip now secured to his nose. Thomas could smell the heavenly scent coming from the omega, and he was starting to slip in control. 

“Sure.” The larger boy said. He pointed to Teresa. “Omega, right? Go untie him and get him on his feet. We have to get him back to his dorm. Me and you,” the boy gestured to Thomas, “are gonna make sure no one tries to get their hands on him while we get there.”

Thomas and Teresa nodded. While Teresa untied the boy, Thomas put in one of his own scent immunizers. It was coded for Teresa, of course, but it still sort of muted the strong pheromone smell. 

The unlikely squad trooped down the hall, Teresa supporting the small boy in heat and Thomas and the large boy growling and shoving anyone who got too close for their liking. They made their way to the omega dorms.

When they got there, Teresa slipped her hand into the small boy’s pocket and pulled out his key. When they got in, Aris stood up from his position on the unclaimed bed.

“Guys?!” He exclaimed.

“Hey, Ar.”

They pulled the omega in heat into the small dorm. 

“Woah!”

“Yeah.”

“Can you handle him?” The large boy asked Aris.

“Yeah, I got him.”

“I’m gonna stay here too.” Teresa decided. “My dorm is right next door, so I can stop by if I need. If I give you my key, can you two bring my stuff up?”

“Sure, Ter. See you later!”

“Bye, Tom!”

Thomas and the large boy went to bring Teresa’s bags up. While they walked down the large hill, the larger boy blew out a breath a said, “so... I’m Minho.”

Thomas laughed. “Hi, I’m Thomas.”

They shook hands and continued making their way towards Thomas’s car.

“Sooo...” Minho trailed off for a second. “The girl. She your mate?”

“What?! No! Teresa’s one of my best friends, has been since we were three. This?” Thomas tapped his scent immunizer. “This is for her. I have one for Aris too. Took me five months of saving to get both of them, but it was worth it. They’re twins, so every three months they go into heat at the exact same time, like clockwork. Handling one omega in heat is hard? Try handling two at the same time, while both beg you to mate with them. It’s tough.”

“Yeah, I bet. That sounds bad.”

“So, who was the omega?”

“Oh, that’s my best friend, Newt. I don’t have a mate, Newt just lets me dote on him while I’m in a rut. I make sure he doesn’t starve himself while he’s in heat, but the real concern is trying to get him to drink water. He’s particularly bad about taking care of himself, in and out of heat. He’s like a British two year old.”

“He’s British?”

Minho nodded. “You know anyone else here besides Teresa and Aris?”

“No, but we’re meeting Aris’s internet boyfriend here. They’ve never even seen each other’s faces, and I made Aris swear to let me watch the first time they meet.”

“Wait. Your friend Aris, is he Aris Jones?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit! Okay. Um, Aris’s internet boyfriend, Winston? He’s one of my best friends.”

Thomas burst out laughing. “Well, make sure to remind him that Aris’s heat is in three days, and he’s gonna need to take Aris off my hands so I can deal with Teresa.”

“Will do.”

They finally reached Thomas’s car and started grabbing Teresa’s boxes. They then made their way back to the omega dorms in silence. Quite a few people glared at the two alphas for entering the omega dorms, but they generally were left alone. They brought the things to the dorm that was Teresa’s, then walked in to find two girls, an alpha and an omega, making out on the occupied bed. When the door opened they sprung apart.

The omega made a face of distaste. “What are you two doing here?”

“This is my best friend’s dorm. There’s a boy in heat next door, and she wanted to help take care of him, so we’re bringing her things in for her.”

The two nodded, then stood up. “Hey,” the alpha said, “I hope your friend doesn’t have noise anxiety. My mate, here,” she playfully elbowed the omega, “is a pretty loud one, and my roommate, Winston, kicked us out for ‘too much PDA’ while he’s waiting for his mate.”

Minho and Thomas shared a knowing glance. “Hi, I’m Thomas.”

“And I’m Minho.”

“Hey!” The omega exclaimed peppily. “My name is Harriet, and this is my alpha, Sonya.”

“You don’t have to introduce me as your alpha, Har.”

“I’m possessive.”

The girls shared another shirt kiss.

Then Aris burst into the dorm. 

“Newt’s asking for you two. Both of you.” He pointed at Minho and Thomas.

They followed Aris into the other dorm, and the scent if omega heat was somehow even stronger. It took everything Thomas had not to leap at the omega on the couch. 

They slowly approached the boy.

Newt sniffed at air adorably. He was clearly scenting the two new arrivals, trying to find someone to mate. Omegas always begged for familiar alphas to mate them, but they rarely took a stranger alpha, and over a familiar one? Almost never.

Yet still, Newt reached out and balled his hands up in Thomas’s shirt, ignoring Minho.

“Mate!”


End file.
